GokaiGalleon Buster
The is a double-barreled bazooka-styled cannon in the shape of the Gokaigers' GokaiGalleon. It is created by Don after tinkering with the Gokai Guns to use more than one Ranger Key per weapon. At first, he was only able to create the handle with two barrels and five Gokai Cylinders, but with Gai's suggestion and comparison with the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka, he uses the Greater Power of the Ohrangers and after turning all five keys, they transform it into the GokaiGalleon Buster. In its default state, the "sail" is down and the Gokai Cylinders on the "deck" are on the sides to resemble cannon ports. To access the finisher state, the black lever is pulled akin to a pump-action shotgun after Ranger Keys are inserted into the Cylinders, deploying the sail and Cylinders upward. It can be used without the Keys, and as such, it has more power to it than all five Gokai Guns. After inserting five Ranger Keys into it, it is able to a fire an energy blast in the shape of the GokaiGalleon's prow, called that pierces the opponent. When first used, it is powered by the Gokaiger Ranger Keys. On occasions where one of the core five are absent, their place using the GokaiGalleon Buster can be taken by Gokai Silver. As shown when Gokai Blue was fighting Barizorg, Gokai Silver took his place when the Gokaigers used the Buster on the Dogormin. It can recognize what kind of Key is inserted into the back Cylinder, as when the Gokai Red Ranger Key was inserted, it announces . A , and have also been shown. If the Gokai Pink Key is used, the energy strike changes from yellow to hot pink. If the Gokai Green Key is used, the energy strike is changed from yellow to lime green. If the Gokai Blue Key is used, the energy strike is changed from yellow to dark blue. When the Gokai Silver Key is inserted, rather than the expected , it announces and when fired, the energy strike changes from yellow to silver. During the climax of the final battle with Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill, Gai managed to impale Ackdos with the bowsprit of the Galleon Buster before inserting his Gokai Silver Key to perform the finisher, firing a Rising Strike at contact point range to finally kill the Zangyak Emperor. When using non-Super Sentai Keys in the GokaiGalleon Buster, it results in a unique finishing attack. With the Keys, it announces . With the Keys, it announces and activates the Metallic Strike finisher. Aside from its variations on TV and in the movies, the toy version of the weapon reveals that the Gokai Yellow key can be used for a . Should a non-Gokaiger key be used, the Buster would announce whatever charge it would be: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and strangely Black. Any other color (including Silver) results in a Special Charge. History and Usage Ranger Keys by Charge The Ranger Keys have different charges that activate the GokaiGalleon Buster. These are those of the six most common colors and the "Special Charge". While one can generally tell what color activates what color charge by seeing the key's bow, there are some variations, which occurs in the keys' teeth. Note however that prop keys used in-show usually have the Red Charge teeth. *Canon Charges **Gokai Red - Red Charge **Gokai Blue - Blue Charge **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Charge (unseen) **Gokai Green - Green Charge **Gokai Pink - Pink Charge **Gokai Silver - Special Charge **Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo - Tajadol Charge ** - Special Metal Charge The following list of charges are from merchandise and should not be taken as necessarily the same as in the series, as although even though only seven Ranger Keys, the six Gokaiger Ranger Keys and Tajadol Combo Key, have been inserted into the back of the Buster in the series, the latter which was used in ''Super Hero Taisen is a divergence, as it gives a unique "Tajadol Charge" rather than "Red Charge" which the toy version gives.'' *Red Charge ** All 36 Core Red Ranger Keys (with red key bow) ** KabutoRaiger Key (with red key bow) ** Princess Shinken Red Key (with red key bow) ** Gokai Christmas Combo Key (with red/green key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo Key (with red key bow) ** AkaRed Key (with red key bow) ** Key (with red key bow) ** Key (with red key bow) *Blue Charge ** All 36 Core Blue Ranger Keys (with blue key bow) ** KuwagaRaiger Key (with blue key bow) ** Signalman Key (with blue key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo Key (with blue key bow) ** Key (with blue key bow) *Yellow Charge ** All 33 Core Yellow Ranger Keys (with yellow key bow) ** Battle Cossack Key (with orange key bow) ** Beet Buster Key (with gold key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo Key (with yellow key bow) ** Key (with gold key bow) *Green Charge ** All 17 Core and 3 Sixth Green Ranger Keys (with green key bow) ** Battle Kenya Key (with black bow) ** Gokai Christmas Combo Key (with red/green key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo Key (with green key bow) *Pink Charge ** All 26 Core Pink Ranger Keys (with pink key bow) ** White Swan (with white key bow) ** GaoWhite Key (with white key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo Key (with purple key bow) *Black Charge ** All 16 Core Black Ranger Keys (with black key bow) ** KingRanger Key (with black key bow) ** Black Knight Key (with black key bow) ** TimeFire Key (with red key bow) ** DekaMaster Key (with blue key bow) ** GekiViolet Key (with purple key bow) ** Beet J Stag Key (with black key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Key (with black key bow) ** Key (with purple key bow) *Special Charge ** All 4 Core, 3 Sixth and 1 Extra White Ranger Keys (with white key bow) ** All 7 Silver Ranger Keys (with silver key bow) ** 3 Sixth Gold Ranger Keys (with gold key bow) ** DekaSwan Key (with white key bow) ** Wolzard Fire Key (with red key bow) ** Zubaan Key (with gold key bow) ** Rio Key (with black key bow) ** Mele Key (with green key bow) ** Go-On Wings Combo Key (with gold/silver key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo Key (with white key bow) ** Key (with silver key bow) Gallery Galeon Buster 1.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster (Finisher) Galeon Buster with silver.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Gokai Silver in Blue's place Galeon Buster Keys.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Red Charge Galeon Buster target.PNG|GokaiGalleon Buster sights a target Galeon Buster prepped.PNG|GokaiGalleon Buster preparing to fire Galeon Buster Fire.jpg|Rising Strike vlcsnap-2011-12-07-15h44m06s66.png|GokaiGalleon Buster with Pink Charge Green Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Green Charge Special Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Special Charge Blue Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Blue Charge Gokai Change - Kamen Rider OOO.png|Gokaigers as Kamen Rider OOO's Combos using GokaiGalleon Buster with Tajadol Charge Rising Strike - Metal Hero version.jpg|Gokaigers as Metal Heroes using GokaiGalleon Buster with Special Metal Charge Appearances **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * }} See also Category:Team Cannons Category:Arsenal (Gokaiger)